Cutting tools such as shears or scissors are common instruments for cutting a variety of materials ranging from paper and textiles to plastics and metals. The sizes and shapes of cutting tools may be configured based upon the material they are intended to cut. For example, small scissors may be used for various materials associated with sewing, such as threads or fabrics, or they may be used for cutting paper. Larger scissors or shears may be configured to cut through thicker or tougher materials, such as cardboard or fiber glass, for example.
Multipurpose tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. As its name suggests, a multipurpose tool includes a number of tools carried by a common frame. A multipurpose tool may include different combinations of tools depending upon its intended application. For example, multipurpose tools that are designed for a more universal or generic application can include pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, one or more knife blades, a saw blade, a bottle opener or the like. Other multipurpose tools are designed to service more specific applications or niche markets and correspondingly include tools that are useful for the intended application. For example, multipurpose tools may be specifically designed for automobile repairs, hunting, fishing or other outdoor applications, gardening and the like.
One reason for the popularity of multipurpose tools is the capability provided by a multipurpose tool to provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of different tools to perform those same functions. For example, a single multipurpose tool may be carried instead of a pair of pliers, one or more screwdrivers, a knife and a bottle opener. As such, the burden upon a user is reduced since the user need only carry a single multipurpose tool.
As multipurpose tools are frequently carried by users in the field, it is desirable for the multipurpose tools to be relatively small and lightweight while remaining rugged so as to resist damage. In order to reduce the overall size of a multipurpose tool, some multipurpose tools have been designed to be foldable. In this regard, foldable multipurpose tools are designed to move between a closed position and an open position. Generally, the closed position is more compact with the multipurpose tool frequently being carried in the closed position.
It may be desirable for the multipurpose tool to include additional functionality. As such, the present applicant has designed a multipurpose cutting tool having a compact configuration, even in instances in which the multipurpose cutting tool includes additional functionality.